GTA Online: Arena War
Arena War is a content update for Grand Theft Auto Online, released on December 11th, 2018. Description GTA Online: Arena War introduces Arena War missions, available to play inside the Maze Bank Arena. The missions focus around large arena setups with props, terrain and stunts. A huge selection of vehicles is present, including special variants of each, and a large amount of modifications available to apply to each variant. The Arena War missions are commentated by Alan Jerome. Content Features *Series of Arena War Adversary Modes, taking place in the Maze Bank Arena and prepped with various traps and devices to use (drones and gun turrets): **Flag War **Games Masters **Here Come The Monsters **Hot Bomb **Carnage **Wreck It **Tag Team *Participating in one of the modes mentioned above gives the player Arena Points (AP), a separate experience system that grants unique perks, such as special modifications and trade prices for the vehicles featured in the update. *Arena War Wheel, where a player can win one of the available prizes, ranging from Money and RP to AP and Free Spins. *A new Arena War website that allows the player to purchase a dedicated workshop, as well as upgradeable and battle-ready vehicles. *Many outfits were added, ranging from mercenary vests, branded clothing, and fast food masks. Robot, martian, reptile, space horror creature, space cyclops, and astronaut outfits also available. Weapons *Vehicles from this update now can have Proximity Mines of various types, being the Kinetic, Spikes, EMP, Slick and Sticky. *Three new futuristic weapons have been introduced, each of them released during event weeks. Vehicles This update adds a total of 46 individual vehicles: *12 vehicles with three individual "Apocalypse", "Future Shock" or "Nightmare" variants. **2 of which have a standard variant from this DLC. *1 inaccessible but otherwise controllable RC car Several existing or GTA V-exclusive vehicles are made available to unlock as Pegasus vehicles by increasing Skill Level or Sponsorship Tier: *Skill Level 20: Go Go Monkey Blista *Sponsorship Tier 25: Taxi *Sponsorship Tier 50: Dozer *Sponsorship Tier 75: Clown Van *Sponsorship Tier 100: Trashmaster *Sponsorship Tier 200: Barracks Semi *Sponsorship Tier 300: Mixer *Sponsorship Tier 500: Space Docker *Sponsorship Tier 1000: Tractor Changes *The Shamal now has its liveries restored, also fixing other related issues (livery options at Elitás Travel and livery script in the mission Caida Libre). *Previously released vehicles with scoops, such as the RCV, have been buffed, they can now shunt and push other vehicles with ease. *The personal production variants of the Jobuilt Phantom Wedge and BF Ramp Buggy have been buffed, and will no longer take damage from ramping or plowing other vehicles. *A speed glitch with the Pegassi Oppressor Mk II has been patched. **Furthermore, the vehicle’s top speed and hovering speed has been buffed. *The cooldown timer for requesting a personal vehicle has been reduced from 5 minutes to 2 minutes. *Pegasus’ delivery menu is now split into pages, this was due to a menu bug that occurred when selecting an option that was 102 items down the list. *Vehicles in the Muscle category can now perform wheelies. This is a general change, meaning it can be done in story mode as well. *The B-11 Strikeforce now has a custom icon, it previously used a standard plane icon despite having a custom icon within the game files. *Los Santos Underground Radio is now available in Story Mode. *The Homing Missiles on the Buckingham Akula have been fixed. Discounts & Bonuses 11/12/18= *Players who logged on during the event were awarded the Annis & Bravado T-Shirts. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Arena War Adversary Modes. *Discouns on selected items: **Mk II Weapon Upgrades & Customization – 35% off **Luxury Finishes – 25% off **MG & Combat MG – 25% off **Snipers – 25% off **SMGs – 25% off **Shotguns – 25% off **Pistols – 25% off **Explosives & Throwables – 25% off **Body Armor – 25% off *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Stunt Race - High Flier (locked to Motorcycles) **Time Trial - Route 68 |-| 18/12/18= *The Pegassi Toros is now available from Legendary Motorsport for $498,000. *A new Arena War Adversary Mode, Buzzer Beater, is now available. *Players who logged in during the event were awarded the Pegassi & Vapid T-Shirts. *All discounts and GTA$ & RP bonuses lasted until December 24, 2018: **Double GTA$ and RP rewards in all Arena War Adversary Modes. **Discounts on selected vehicles: ***Benefactor Terrorbyte - 30% off ***Mobile Operations Center - 30% off ***BF Dune FAV - 35% off ***Grotti Turismo R - 30% off ***Grotti Cheetah - 30% off ***Obey Omnis - 30% off ***Invetero Coquette Classic - 30% off ***Vapid Ellie - 30% off ***Pegassi Tempesta - 45% off ***Dewbauchee Specter - 30% off ***Truffade Adder - 40% off ***Överflöd Entity XF - 35% off ***Declasse Drift Tampa - 40% off ***B-11 Strikeforce - 30% off ***Jobuilt P-996 LAZER - 30% off ***Maibatsu Frogger - 40% off **30% discounts on selected vehicle upgrades: ***Benny's Upgrades *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Stunt Race - Storm Drain (locked to Blazer Aqua) **Time Trial - LSIA |-| 24/12/18= *Players who logged in on this day received holiday bonuses: **Black and White Bones Festive Sweater **Firework Launcher & 10 Rockets **Full Snacks & Armor |-| 25/12/18= *The Vapid Clique is now available from Legendary Motorsport for $909,000. *A new Arena War Adversary Mode, Bomb Ball, was made available. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Arena War Adversary Modes, until January 14, 2018. *Players who logged in on this day received holiday gifts: **Vapid Clique **Up-n-Atomizer **Slasher Festive Sweater **5 Festive Liveries for the Chernobog **Firework Launcher & 10 Rockets **25 Sticky Bombs **25 Grenades **5 Proximity Mines **5 Molotov Cocktails *All other discounts and GTA$ & RP bonuses lasted until January 7, 2019: **Players who logged in during the event were awarded the Grotti & Weeny T-Shirts. **Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Client Jobs. **Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Biker Contract Missions. **Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Gunrunning Sales. **Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Special Cargo Sales. **Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Smuggler's Run Cargo Sales. **Double GTA$ rewards on Nightclub income. **Double GTA$ for Bodyguard and Associate Salaries. **25% discounts on selected vehicles: ***BF Dune FAV ***Bravado Half-track ***Declasse Weaponized Tampa ***HVY APC ***HVY Insurgent Pick-Up Custom ***HVY Nightshark ***Karin Technical Custom ***Ocelot Ardent ***Pegassi Oppressor ***Vom Feuer Anti-Aircraft Trailer ***Buckingham Alpha-Z1 ***Buckingham Howard NX-25 ***Buckingham Pyro ***FH-1 Hunter ***JoBuilt P-996 Lazer ***LF-22 Starling ***Mammoth Mogul ***Mammoth Tula ***Nagasaki Havok ***Nagasaki Ultralight ***P-45 Nokota ***RM-10 Bombushka ***V-65 Molotok ***Western Company Rogue ***Western Company Seabreeze **Discounts on selected properties: ***Bunkers - 35% off ***Hangars - 50% off ***Mobile Operations Center - 35% off *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Stunt Race - Wall Climb (locked to Super) **Time Trial - Calafia Way |-| 26/12/18= *The Grotti Itali GTO is now available from Legendary Motorsport for $1,965,000. *Players who logged in on this day received holiday gifts: **Blue Bleeder Festive Sweater **Festive Liveries for the Mammoth Avenger |-| 27/12/18= *Players who logged in on this day received holiday gifts: **Green Slaying Festive Sweater **Festive Liveries for the HVY Barrage |-| 28/12/18= *Players who logged in on this day received holiday gifts: **Hail Santa Festive Sweater **Festive Liveries for the HVY APC **One free purchase of the Nagasaki Buzzard Attack Chopper |-| 29/12/18= *Players who logged in on this day received holiday gifts: **Blue Cluckin' Festive Sweater **Festive Liveries for the Buckingham Akula |-| 30/12/18= *Players who logged in on this day received holiday gifts: **Merry Sprunkmas Festive Sweater **Festive Liveries for the Pfister Comet Safari |-| 31/12/18= *Players who logged in on this day received holiday gifts: **Black & Red Bones Festive Sweater **Festive Liveries for the Pegassi Oppressor **Firework Launcher & 10 Rockets **Full Snacks & Armor **One free purchase of the HVY Insurgent Pick-Up |-| 01/01/19= *The Up-n-Atomizer can now be purchased from Ammu-Nation for $399,000. *Players who logged in on this day received holiday gifts: **Red Bones Festive Sweater **Firework Launcher & 10 Rockets **Full Snacks & Armor *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Stunt Race - Atmosphere (locked to Rocket Voltic) **Time Trial - Vinewood Bowl |-| 08/01/19= *The Unholy Hellbringer and Widowmaker can now be purchased from Ammu-Nation, for $449,000 and $499,000, respectively. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Arena War Adversary Modes. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the Hasta La Vista, Vehicle Vendetta, and The Vespucci Job Adversary Modes. *Double GTA$ in Biker Business Sell Missions. *Discounts on selected vehicles: **Dewbauchee Vagner - 30% off **Grotti X80 Proto - 35% off **Ocelot Stromberg - 30% off **Pegassi Zentorno - 30% off **Weeny Issi Classic - 35% off **Nagasaki Shotaro - 35% off **Mammoth Avenger - 35% off **Mammoth Hydra - 35% off **Mammoth Thruster - 30% off *Discounts on selected properties: **Biker Businesses - 35% off **Facilities - 30% off *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Stunt Race - The Wave (locked to Motorcycles) **Time Trial - Power Station |-| 15/01/19= *The Declasse Tulip is now available from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $718,000. *Players who logged in during the event were awarded the Declasse Girl T-Shirt. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Smuggler's Run Sell Missions. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the Dawn Raid, Overtime Rumble, Power Mad, and Tiny Racers Adversary Modes. *Discounts on selected vehicles: **Enus Stafford - 30% off **HVY Menacer - 25% off **Ocelot Swinger - 30% off **Överflöd Autarch - 35% off **Pegassi Tezeract - 30% off **B-11 Strikeforce - 25% off **LF-22 Starling - 35% off **Nagasaki Havok - 35% off *40% discounts on selected properties: **Hangars *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Stunt Race - The Kraken (locked to Stromberg) **Time Trial - Raton Canyon |-| 22/01/19= *The Benefactor Schlagen GT is now available from Legendary Motorsport for $1,300,000. *Players who logged in during the event were awarded the Benefactor T-Shirt. *50% bonus GTA$ on Import/Export Missions. *Double GTA$ rewards on Special Cargo Sales. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the Hunting Pack (Remix) and Keep the Pace Adversary Modes. *Discounts on selected vehicles: **Declasse Scramjet - 30% off **Dinka Jester Classic - 30% off **HVY Chernobog - 35% off **Överflöd Tyrant - 30% off **TM-02 Khanjali - 35% off **Vapid Flash GT - 30% off **Volatol - 35% off *Discounts on selected properties: **Executive Offices - 30% off **Warehouses - 40% off *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Stunt Race - Raton (locked to Super) **Time Trial - Down Chiliad Gallery Official Screenshots File:Sasquatch-GTAO-Screenshot.jpg File:ArenaWar-GTAO-Shirts.jpg Videos GTA Online Arena War|'GTA Online: Arena War' Trailer. Glitches There is a invisible barrier blocking people from either putting things/getting inside the cargo bay in the RM-10 Bombushka Video of Bombushka glitch Trivia *The song that plays during the Arena War Trailer is "SLAVES OF FEAR" by . The song may also play during Arena War Series missions. *Much of the DLC and its contents is inspired by the franchise, including vehicle designs and modifications, while the use of the Arena is heavily based on Arena battle events such as those hosted by [https://www.monsterjam.com/en-US/2018-arena-series Monster Jam]. **The "Future Shock" line of vehicles appear to take inspiration from vehicles in the line of sci-fi films. **The "Nightmare" line of vehicles (and assorted clothing) take inspiration from the film Idiocracy. References Navigation }} Category:GTA Online Category:Downloadable Content Category:GTA Online Content Updates